Green
by wicked-nachos-09
Summary: Senior Sergeant Shannon Henry is NOT jealous. Shannon/Stella Est. Relationship


Okay, just a little something I very quickly and haphazardly threw together to tide you over until I update the High Life, and _**far**_ from my best work. Prompted by In A Rush - Jealousy.

PS there is a poll on my profile page. would be great if you could all have a go. It will impact my longass story 'The High Life'.

Enjoy

* * *

Senior Sergeant Shannon Henry was _not_ jealous. She wasn't. She couldn't help it if she huffed a little bit before stalking out of the locker room. It didn't help that Michael had been trying to ask Stella, her girlfriend of seven months, out nearly every day for the past month.

Okay, so maybe she was a little jealous. Okay, maybe she was really jealous

One night after their shift when they arrived at Stella's apartment, they had had a rather long conversation about why Shannon would stomp out every time Michael asked Stella out.

"You still haven't told him. It's been seven months, Stel."

"Yeah, I know."

"Everyone else knows about us."

"I know, I was there when Josh and Leon caught us kissing in the locker room. Why is this working you up so much? And be honest," said Stella from her position on the couch.

"You really want to know why an ex-fling of my girlfriend's asking her out because he doesn't know about her current relationship pisses me off?" Shannon looked sarcastic as she paced back and forth across the wooden floor of the loft.

"Yes." Stella looked serious.

"Because I'm jealous."

"Of what exactly?" asked the brunette.

"I don't know. Your history with him. Its influence over you not telling him about us."

"Shan, you have nothing to be jealous about when it comes to Michael Sandrelli. When push comes to shove, I would choose you over him any day of the week," explained Stella, standing from the couch.

"You would?" asked Shannon, leaning into the embrace Stella was offering.

"Of course."

"Then just tell him."

"Fine," said Stella gently.

"Fine?"

"Yeah, next time he asks, I will tell him."

Stella quickly kissed her girlfriend before she could protest. Shannon simply melted into the younger woman and let herself be taken to the bed.

It had been a particularly horrendous night shift. They were all tired and wanted to go home to sleep the day away. Once again Michael was being rather persistent about taking Stella to a late breakfast.

"Hey Stel, want to go out for some breakfast?"

Shannon went stalked out of the locker room, her high heels beginning to echo. Stella grabbed her wrist to keep her there.

Josh and Lawson shared a look and a chuckle and the obliviousness written on Michael's face.

Stella looked after her girlfriend, hoping she wasn't mad, or going to leave Stella stranded at base.

"No, thanks," said the Senior Constable, slinging her bag over her shoulder, holding her hand out to her girlfriend.

"Okay, I've been asking you out every day for the past month, bluntly and in front of everyone else and you still say no," said Michael. He didn't see their hands intertwined.

"Is there a point to that?" asked Stella.

Josh, Lawson and Christian stood back near the gym equipment as they watched the scene unfold.

"Why do you keep saying no? You just say no and follow Shannon out." The boys laughed behind him. "What?"

"For someone who is meant to be highly trained, you're a bit dim. I'm not single!" she smirked at him, her voice raising slightly.

"Then who are you-," his sentence stopped midway as Stella pressed her lips against Shannon's tenderly.

"Happy?" she asked Shannon quietly.

"Yeah. Thank you," murmured Shannon.

Josh had a smirk on his face and walked out, high-fiving Stella on the way.

"Time for bed!" exclaimed Stella, pulling Shannon to the door by her hand, receiving a soft glare from her girlfriend and a series of cheers from the boys.

Michael watched the girls leave, an arm around each other as they laughed, finally disappearing around the corner. Lawson patted him on the back and the young constable turned to face his boss.

Lawson could've sworn Michael's hazel brown eyes flashed green.


End file.
